Conventionally, there is known an electric straddled vehicle that drives a driving wheel using an electric motor.
Patent Document 1 discloses a scooter-type electric vehicle with a cantilever-type swing arm journaling a rear wheel at one arm portion, where an output shaft of an electric motor is disposed at the same position as that of an axle of the rear wheel using a planetary speed reduction gear, and a control device of the electric motor is accommodated inside the arm portion.
Further, in such an electric vehicle, the arrangement of the electric motor and a battery as a power supply source is an important factor on the layout of the vehicle body.
Patent Document 2 discloses a scooter-type electric vehicle with a cantilever-type swing arm journaling a rear wheel at one arm portion, where an electric motor is accommodated inside a wide portion provided with a pivot portion swingably journaling the swing arm to a vehicle body frame. Further, a plurality of batteries is distributed near the front side of a vehicle body, the center of the vehicle body, and the rear side of the vehicle body.
Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a scooter-type electric vehicle with a cantilever-type swing arm journaling a rear wheel at one arm portion, where an electric motor is accommodated inside one arm portion provided at the left side in the width direction of the vehicle.